the_ultimate_winnerfandomcom-20200215-history
The Planetary Colonization
'''The Planetary Colonization '''is the sixth episode of The Ultimate Winner. Synopsis Elimination Borex announces that three people, just like last time, got votes. Those objects are Nail, Life Preserver, and of course, Hanger. Once again, Hanger begins ranting about how everybody should like him. He then shows himself in the durian's mouth to appease Neptune-0, who wanted to see what it would be like for the durian to eat Hanger. Borex tells Hanger to get out and announces that he is safe. The person actually eliminated is discovered to be Life Preserver, who is shocked. She worries about her friends, to which nobody responds. The durian then proceeds to eat her. Challenge The challenge is to build a space colony on the planet Peoliv. Once on Peoliv, Hanger talks about how he idolizes the Medici family and that his team should base their colony on them. Quarter and Parmaball agree, with the latter saying he can get his friend Tuscanyball to help. The World Ending Winners (more specifically Dryer Sheet, Icicle, Printer, and Ununpentium Token) admire the church they have built while John shouts about how he could be impaled by sitting on the steeple. After that, Throne arrives, insulting both John and the church and knocking the church down, leaving the builders mad and John blaming Ulysses S. Grant for squishing him. Meanwhile, Gourdy and Bathtub finish a store called "Bob's Storehouse" and admire it. Gourdy's opening comment about the store is interrupted by Throne, who says the store looks even worse than the church and proceeds to knock it down. The builders are mad, and the cats on the storehouse, Bobby and Neil, worry about their welfare after being squished. As Soap Bar is finishing the road between the two colonies, she meets Mr. Sardmen, who is surrounded by a bunch of cats chanting "CHAIR!" Both objects are confused by this riot until Throne protests against the cats and says that she is not a chair, leading more cats to start chanting. Sardmen burps Throne off Peoliv, and the cats jump with her to riot. By the time Throne lands back on Earth, Borex announces that the challenge is over, while nine cats jump on her and chant "CHAIR, CHAIR, CHAIR!" He flies to Peoliv and remarks that the World Ending Winners' town looks "half-finished". Icicle says it would have been finished if Throne hadn't ruined it. He rates it 65/100. Borex arrives at The Grand Order Of Parma's town, "Mediciville", and says that it is creepy and creative (most of the buildings had Cosimo de' Medici's head on them). Nail thanks him, proud of the effort her team put into the town. He rates the town 70/100, meaning The Grand Order Of Parma finally wins. Light Cap and Nail celebrate their much needed win. Sardmen says the joke's on Throne that they lost, while Icicle is sad that their team lost. Borex announces a special surprise in the next episode, and then the voting screen is shown, ending the episode. Category:Episodes